


rooftops & drunk smiles

by jimmyjamjamie



Series: bruce wayne and harvey dent are stupidly in love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, That One Rooftop Scene, set during college, they're both incredibly soft for one another im sorry, this sucks but i need bruharv content guys...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyjamjamie/pseuds/jimmyjamjamie
Summary: ...because i think there should be stupidly in love smiles between bruce and harvey
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Series: bruce wayne and harvey dent are stupidly in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	rooftops & drunk smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my twitter mutuals mwah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+twitter+mutuals+mwah).



> hi hi!! i just wanted to write a short nice bruharv drabble :] it's been a while since i've wrote fic's so this sucks (sorry!). also excuse my hatred for bruce wayne's bangs.

“- And all that is constitutional dictates that-” Harvey broke into a laugh at the paper in front of him and turned his shoulders to fully face Bruce. “B, where do you even come up with that? It’s a defendant speech not the declaration of independence.” Bruce should’ve felt mildly embarrassed, but he just couldn’t bring himself to when Harvey turned to him and smiled at him like that. 

“Never underestimate the power of baffling them with big fancy words, Harv,” Bruce quietly chuckled alongside him. 

“Oh really? Is that how you managed to get this god awfully aged wine Mr Wayne?”

In truth, Bruce had got it by poorly sneaking past Alfred into the west-wings cellar, grabbed the first thing he could see without a corkscrew top and made a run for it. Judging by his unamused eyebrows when Bruce excused the knocking on his window as just faulty old house noises, the butler was not as fooled as he would’ve liked him to have been. The mansion had been renovated in the last year anyway. The bang and distinctive jersey-accent ‘ow’ after Alfred left probably would’ve tipped him off as well.

Gotham, Bruce had come to decide, was most beautiful at this time. Even through the grime and permanent gloom, she would always be beautiful to him; but here, with the tiles of Wayne Manor digging in his palms and back enough to be noticeable but not entirely uncomfortable, the soft filter of meaningless conversation and Harvey. It was home. Although maybe it was just Harvey, Bruce’s mind prompted. Harvey and his infuriatingly soft smiles; Harvey and his permanently calloused knuckles that he had to restrain from running his fingers over. Even their shitty rundown college dorm, with Harvey’s scattered law notes and Bruce’s discarded medical books, felt like home. 

“Please Mr Dent, that was my father, call me Bruce,” he completed with a lavish wink that clashed with the gentle tone. Harvey laughed, tilting closer to him, and wheezing quietly in the stilled Gotham night. Finishing with only a few chuckles left, Harvey opened his eyes and smiled softer, more private and warmer, as he looked down at him from his propped up elbow. 

“Ok, Bruce,” Bruce’s smirk was evening out into a rare smile now, looking up to Harvey and the faint stars through the Gotham sky framing him. 

“You have shit bangs.” 

“Yeah Harv?” He laughed at the sudden remark. Even if Bruce thought it was impossible, Harvey smiled wider. Gently pushing back his fringe, he cupped Bruce’s face with a look that made something flutter in the man. “Yeah,” Harvey breathed as he leant down to capture the small smile, growing into a full grin as they met.

Harvey’s lips were just as calloused and warm as his hands, tinted with the awful aftertaste of the wine, they clumsily fit together from an angle. Harv tilted his head to move in closer and bumped their noses, to which the two drunkenly delved into laughter- capturing the sweet sounds and chuckles as they kissed again and Harvey curled closer to taste more of the free and unrestrained smile.

Breaking away after a few soft minutes, Harvey gave a final peck to Bruce's still curled lips, eliciting an endeared scoff and a broader smile from him, before moving back to fondly look him in the eyes. Maybe it was a reflection of the stars, more likely drunken mind he reasoned, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes when Harvey rolled to lie by his side and face him again, stumbling over a swig of the wine bottle. 

“Now, carry on telling me about your dumb opening speech ideas.-”


End file.
